


USS UST

by Radiolaria



Series: Videos [13]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Crack, Double Entendre, Embedded Video, F/F, Flirting, Gay Subtext, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: Flying straight is not an escaping manoeuvre a.k.a. “I didn’t put the subtext there even if double entendre is French”. A study in gay looks.





	

[USS UST](https://vimeo.com/189323669) from [Radiolaria](https://vimeo.com/user15921909) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Title:**  USS UST  
 **Fandom:** Dark Matter  
 **Duration:** 2:30  
 **Summary:** Flying straight is not an escaping manoeuvre a.k.a. “I didn’t put the subtext there even if _double entendre_ is French”. A study in gay looks.

**Notes: No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made. Such video is only _slightly_ mocking the smouldering intense looks the characters exchange.**


End file.
